


One AM [podfic]

by paraka



Series: Time Shares [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Length: 0-10 minutes, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then there's this; the ER at one in the morning with a blank faced doctor asking a series of escalatingly pointed questions while examining Kris' black eye and sprained wrist, which Kris meets with more and more bewildered answers ("There's a loose step to the basement and I fell. Didn't I just say that?") while Adam imagines the headlines tomorrow will speculate IS THE AMERICAN IDOL THE VICTIM OF ABUSE? and IDOL SCANDAL: LAMBERT'S ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES REVEALED. Cue interviews with ex-PAs and it's like Christmas came early to the paparazzi.</p><p>A podfic of One AM, written by seperis</p>
            </blockquote>





	One AM [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53506) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> This was written as an homage to rageprufrock's [Bang](http://glitterati.talkoncorners.net/fiction/bang.php) which is a favourite of mine :) I love that seperis did an AI version :D

  
**Downloads:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-One%20am%20by%20seperis-paraka.mp3) | [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-One%20am%20by%20seperis-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 6:59

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One AM [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241894) by [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo)




End file.
